bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fighting Had Only Begun
is the third episode of Big Brother 5. Episode Summary Mia was happy about having been on the block last week as it really had shown her who she could trust and not. Her main targets after that were Szymon and Daniel, but she wasn’t going to show them how she felt, she would be friendly and act as if she still trusted them. At the HOH competition, George won head of household and Mia won VIP. She then chose to give the other VIP spot to Alex. George was thinking of targeting Szymon after being told how mad he was about Jessica picking him as VIP last week and hearing that he was after him. At the nomination ceremony George nominated Szymon as the target and Emma as the pawn. Szymon wasn’t happy about being nominated, but he couldn’t really blame George as he would have done the same to him. Emma wasn’t happy either and wanted to make George pay for this. Jamie wanted to work hard to win the power of veto so she could save Szymon, she knew it might put a bigger target on her, but she wanted to save her closest ally. At the power of veto competition, it tied between Jamie and George, in the tiebreaker, George ended up winning. He chose to not use the power of veto, leaving Szymon and Emma on the block. While Mia liked the nominees personally, she felt they both deserved to be on the block for backstabbing her last week. So she was just happy they would get what they deserved and that whoever stayed wouldn’t go after her again. Alex, Felix and Hannah really had to make a choice, go against the LOL alliance by saving Szymon or break up their alliance with Jamie and Szymon by voting out Szymon. Felix leaned towards evicting Szymon, mainly because he assumed him and Jamie wasn’t completely honest with him and had another alliance with Daniel. Jessica was getting more and more unsure about her alliance with Daniel, she figured she would still be loyal to him but he was no longer her number one. She and Mia got together and formed a new all female alliance, Mia pulled in Asa and Jessica pulled in Jennifer, the alliance being called “Bitches Coven”. Jessica’s main reason to allign with Mia and Asa was to keep a closer eye on them, so she would know what Mia, who she saw as a big threat, was up to. At the eviction, Alex and Daniel failed to submit their votes, Hannah and Jamie were the only people to vote to evict Emma while everyone else voted to evict Szymon, sending him home in a vote of 6 to 2. Day 15 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Maverick Bird :: Description: The objective of this side-scroller flash game is to control a flying diamond and get it through the stage without hitting any walls. Houseguest with the highest score wins. *Head of Household Competition Results :: HOH Winner: George :: VIP: Mia :: VIP's Choice: Alex Day 16 *Nomination Ceremony Day 17 Day 18 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Color :: Description: In this competition the houseguests had to try and match colors as accurately as possible. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Tied George & Jamie :: Tiebreaker Winner: George Day 19 *POV Ceremony Day 20 Day 21 *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results *Alex and Daniel failed to submit their votes. Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia